vaabenbroedrefandomcom_da-20200213-history
Liam C. Finnagan
Okkultist, mystiker og seriel diablerist. Liams fremmeste kvalitet er hans skarpe hjerne og hans dybe okkultistiske viden. Han er ekspert inden for Nodisk lærdom og Afgundens mysterier. Han har samtidig også en god forståelse for politik, især når det kommer til Sabattens magtspil. Har siden sin indlemmelse i Nidhug været bosiddende i Sct. Petersborg og varetager positionen som Custodis Secretorum i Nidhug. Udseende Liam blev favnet i en ung alder og grundet underernæring ser han endnu yngre ud end han rent faktisk var ved sin favnelse. Selv om han var 18 år ved sin favnelse ligner han en på 13-14 år. Han er lav og spinkel af bygning med langt fladt sort hår om grønne øjne. Han klæder sig efter lejligheden men generelt er tøjet uopsigtsvæggende og tidsløst. Oftests ses han i jeans og en sort t-shirt. Dødelige liv og favnelse Liam blev født ind i en fattig irsk fabriksarbejderfamilie i 1871. I en stor børneflok udmærkede han sig ved at have et skarpt hoved. Hans forældre støttede ham og brugte mange af deres sparsomme midler på at hjælpe hans uddannelse på vej bl.a. ved at hyre privatundervisere. Dette endte brat da hans far fik sin ene arm i klemme i en maskine. Armen måtte amputeres og få dage efter døde han af infektion. Midt i tragedien blev Liams fremtid reddet da en hr. Vincent Verne en nat stod på dørtrinnet med et tilbud. Hvis Liam forlod sin familie og aldrig vendte tilbage ville hr. Verne sponsorere Liam frem over. Samtidig skulle familien glemme ham og aldrig snakke om ham mere. Efter en tårevædet afsked forlod Liam sit gamle liv og så sig (næsten) aldrig tilbage. Under hr. Vernes mæceneri kom Liam på universitetet i Dublin og samme dag som han forsvarede sit speciale modtog han den mørke gave. Dette var i 1889. Udødelige liv På grund af den politiske situation forlod Liam og Vincent Irland kort efter og flakkede rundt i Europa. Vincent var en dygtig politisk spiller og så en stærk medspiller/brik i Liam. Han skolede Liam i navigation af det politiske liv og Liam spillede sin rolle til al ønskelig perfektion. I virkeligheden havde han ingen interesse i hans mesters spil. Bevares, han var dygtig til det, men det gav ham intet. Det tog ham dog lang tid at finde ud af at han havde et alternativ til at følge sin herres vilje. Hele sit liv havde han brugt sine kræfter der hvor andre havde sagt han skulle så hvordan kunne det være anderledes? Efter et halvt århundrede eller mere halsende efter sin herre mødte han en flokken Cerberus. En flok unge Sabbatvampyrer med store drømme om at gøre som det passede dem og råbe fuck systemet. De viste Liam at der var et alternativ. Det var her Liam begyndte at studere okkultisme i det skjulte under sin mesters næse. Da han mødte Cerberus igen nogle år senere begyndte han for alvor at omgås dem og da de red ud af byen red Liam med. Siden har han ikke set sin skaber og godt det samme. At dømme på kolde skuldre, Liam har mødt fra folk han kendte i sit tidligere udødelige liv helt op til i dag, hader Vincent ham af et godt og ulmende hjerte. I hans tid med Cerberus fungerede han som rådgiver og akademisk ballast hvis nogen spurgte. Det var dog sjældent da det mest bare gik ud over stepperne. Af ren nødvendighed begyndte Liam at lære at slås og udvikle sine evner inden for Obtenebration. Da flokken på et tidspunkt besluttede sig for at skaffe sig hæder og ære ved at angribe en by i grænselandet, kun dem, besluttede Liam sig for at det trods alt var for meget af en selvmordsmission til at han ville være med. Han forlod flokken, eller satte i hvert fald sit medlemskab på pause. Han hjalp med alle forberedelserne, men tog ikke med på togtet. Der var intet ondt blod imellem ham og flokken da de skiltes… Han fandt siden ud af at kun hans gamle duktus stadig lever. Han holder i dag til i Beograd. Siden da har han strejfet lidt rundt omkring og kom på et tidspunkt under Karthas de Karthagos vinge. I dag Liam er rigtig godt tilfreds med sin position i Nidhug. Han har gjort sin hobby til sit dayjob og kommer tættere på Kain. Han nyder at blive anerkendt som en ekspertise og nyder at blive spurgt til råds. På det seneste er han begyndt at komme med flere holdninger og færre analyser. Det er gået op for ham at han rent faktisk har mål og måske endda drømme. Måske skulle man følge dem? Nu har han sig i hvert fald en ny mentor i Kubrat Pajari. Vincent Verne er i dag Biskop af Beograd og Liam holder sig langt væk der fra. De gange han har været i nærheden af Beograd er han blevet mødt af en mur af kulde og han antager at hvis han kom tættere på ville det komme til håndgemæng. Kategori:Karakterer Kategori:Klan Lasombra